


Spock's Question

by MacPye



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacPye/pseuds/MacPye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene I made up that could fit into Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

 


End file.
